What Happens
by Anc1enT
Summary: Percy, after being rejected by Annabeth, kills himself. A series of one-shots depicting everyone's reactions. Co-Written with my good friend and fellow author Storm0 (- that's a zero)
1. Chapter 1

**Just ignore this Author's Note and head down to the story. We were bored and this is what happens when two guys who want to die are bored.**

 **Anc1enT and Storm, Anc1enT and Storm, working together, and watching some porn. Just a bunch of losers, munching on corn. Why oh why were we even born? Sitting together, we like to mourn, why did our damned parents have to act so forlorn. My clothes are all worn and torn, my friends all look at me with scorn, even Bjorn. Even though they had sworn, they left me alone, like an acorn, beside the Minotaur with one horn.**

* * *

After working for weeks, Percy had finally done it, he worked multiple jobs just to get some spending money for his own needs. Now, months later he had finally saved up enough money to buy an engagement ring so he could propose to Annabeth. The love of his life, and the girl of his dreams. But first he had to deal with her devilious mother, Athena. He marched up to Olympus, on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building and headed straight for Athena's palace. He knocked three times. Three solid blows to the pristine wood was all that was needed to grab the goddess' attention.

"Perseus? Why are you here, at my palace that is?"She asked, her voice laced with malice and confusion but what seemed like a hint of respect.

"Athena, will you grant me the honor of allowing me to marry Annabeth? We've been together through two wars now, and I think I'm ready to be with her forever." I said confidently, waiting for her reaction as I stared into her piercing stormy grey eyes.

Athena stared right back at him for a minute before answering him. "Do you swear to stay with her through thick and thin, not to break her heart, or do anything that's backlash might result in a poor outcome for my daughter?" Her eyes bored into his, picking apart his meager mental barriers with just her gaze alone.

"I promise. I promise to stay with her through any problem she has. I promise to never abandon her during her times of need. I promise to protect her with my heart and soul. I promise to never abandon my own fatal flaw. I promise you this, Lady Athena."

Annabeth walked past as Percy finished his vows to Athena. She had been planning on visiting her mother to discuss the new project she had been working on and she couldn't help but overhear what Percy and her mother were talking about. ww

'Her marrying Percy? That must have been a joke. She didn't love him, they may have been dating but that was just for fun, she didn't want to spend forever with him.' she thought as she held back a laugh. Her image of his asking of her mother for her blessing as a joke was instantly shattered when she saw him pull out a velvet ring box to show her mother. He pulled back the top and Athena gave a valiant effort to cover up her gasp, ultimately failing in the end, she let it slip. The ring's engravings were a piece of fine art, something worthy of Zeus himself. An owl hugging a trident with seaweed wrapped around it's prongs was designed on the top. The trident made of gold, the seaweed emerald, and the owl made of silver with two moonstone gems for the eyes.

She had to end this before he actually proposed to her. If she rejected him after that, she would be hated by everyone. She quickly walked up to them and slapped Percy. The sound echoed as the area fell silent. Everyone turned to look at what was going on.

"You were planning on marrying me? You idiot, I never even liked you, I just kept you beside me otherwise other guys were continuously asking me out. You never had a chance with me, you stupid dimwit!" Annabeth yelled, ignoring the gathering crowd of onlookers.

"You were too lame to even try to have sex so I had to go fuck random guys. I even had sex on your bed and you didn't know and-" Annabeth continued before she was brought to a stop by Percy.

"What? I thought you loved me too and I had to control myself when the Aphrodite cabin asked me to fuck them because I was saving my first time for you" Percy replied, his voice breaking at

the end. As tears gathered in his eyes, he took off. Running like a bullet towards the edge of the Empire State Building.

"Perseus! Stop! Stop him! Don't let him get away!" Athena called out but Percy didn't stop. He pushed past the ever-growing crowd, shoving multiple deities to the ground while spinning around and jumping over others as he made his teary eyed escape.

Percy had passed the temples of hundreds of gods. Making sharp left and right turns, taking the quickest route towards the edge, Percy ran past Artemis who was walking to her chariot so she could fly the moon.

"Perseus?"

Just as quickly as he saw her, he passed her. A lone tear slipping off his face, onto her hand. Artemis looked at the tear curiously, wondering what it meant. Moments later she realized, he was crying. He wasn't running towards the elevator, he was running towards the the launching area of her and Apollo's chariots. One of the only places on Olympus that someone could… jump from. Shit. Artemis spun around and took off after Percy praying to some higher power that she would be able to catch him before he did something rash.

Percy heard Artemis begin yelling his name. Luckily for him, his years of training and fighting have given him speed rivaling a child of Hermes. He continued his death sprint, Artemis catching up to him at every step. Percy made one last sharp left turn when he saw it, the edge. It was right in front of him, all he needed to do was take two more steps and jump. He would be free of his burden, nothing to hold him back anymore. He took those last two steps in one leap, flinging himself off the side of Olympus, he was free.

Artemis saw him take his leap of faith, one that would undoubtedly end in him becoming a Perseus Paste along the sidewalk of Manhattan. In one final act of desperation to save Olympus' hero, she knocked her bow with a roped arrow and let it fly true. The arrow stuck into his calf, coming out the other side. The rope reached its maximum length and Percy was slung back against the side of the Empire State Building. The arrow was slowly sliding out and if Artemis moved Percy would begin to fall farther down, all she could do was wait for another god or goddess to catch up to help her.

Athena was running as fast as she could. She saw Artemis give chase to Perseus, something that eased some of her worries, knowing her sister was faster than the demigod. She could hear her sister yelling for him to stop, only driving Athena to run harder. As she ran past temples and took turns, she realized just where the heartbroken demigod had been running. It only made her run faster. Minutes later, she made the same turn Perseus had made only to see Artemis using her bow to hold a rope that was attached to an arrow that had flown off the side of Olympus.

"Athena, the arrow is coming out, you need to pull him up before it loses the small hold it has!"

Percy groaned, this arrow was preventing him from attaining freedom. After regaining his bearings from when he smashed his back into the side of a building, he bent up and tried reaching for the arrow. Each time he went down, he came up a little closer. At his twentieth attempt he saw Athena poke her head over the ledge, most likely trying to see how far down he was.

All she saw was Percy slowly getting closer to pushing the arrow out.

On his twenty-first attempt, Percy was able to get his middle finger to graze the arrowhead. He was able to nudge it a little bit. On his twenty-second attempt, Athena had begun climbing down the side of the building using two spears to support herself. On his twenty-third attempt, he was able to get his middle and ring finger to push the arrow a little more. On attempt twenty-four, he got all five fingers on the arrow and pushed with all the strength in his digits. It was enough. The arrow slid out with a bloody squelch and Percy began his freefall once again.

Athena screamed. Artemis felt the rope go slack, she heard her sister's scream of failure. She knew it was over. She wasn't fast enough. And because she wasn't fast enough, Olympus' hero, no her hero is gone. He's gone to join his fallen brethren in the world below.

A small smile graced Percy's face. Moments before he impacted the ground at terminal velocity, his life flashed before his eyes. His quests, the great prophecies, His and Annabeth's underwater kiss, the deaths of his friends, Bob, Damasen, and his adventure through Tartarus,

his time with the Twelfth Legion, becoming a Titan and Giant slayer, everything. Now it was his time, he would see everyone again and for that, he was happy.

* * *

 **A/n: Umm, hi there. So this is a thing, hope you enjoy it. Chapter two will come out sometime since I don't plan on having an update schedule for this. So just stay tuned and maybe you'll catch it when it comes out in like forty decades. :3**


	2. Athena and Artemis

**Hey readers, welcome back. There will never be an update schedule so be prepared for some random updates :D. Anyways, get ready for lots of OOC drama this chapter.**

Chapter 2: Athena and Artemis

I hung there on the side of the building, processing what had just happened. The two-time saviour of Olympus, Percy Jackson, had just committed suicide and it was because of my daughter. MY daughter. With that thought, I flashed myself back up to Olympus, ready to knock some sense into my idiot of a daughter.

Athena began her march back to her palace where her daughter was still waiting for her to return.

"Annabeth, fucking, Chase! Do you realize just what you have just caused?" I yelled as I neared my palace and found the perpetrator of the most heinous crime a person can commit standing in the exact same spot I had left her.

She just looked at me blankly, clueless as to what I was calling her out on. I can't believe she was considered my most intelligent child, or a child of mine at all for that fact!

"What?" She asked like the idiot she was. It seemed as though she was trying to figure out what she'd done to anger me, but she was too dumb to realize that she could be recapping all of her actions. Not only actions before today. She really must have been the stupidest daughter I'd had in over a millennia. Unable to figure something as simple as this out, it's a miracle she survived all these years.

"Percy, your boyfriend, just jumped off of Olympus because of you! I hope you're proud of your actions you insolent brat. Just because I am your mother, does not mean I condone your filthy actions. If it wouldn't cause an even bigger uproar on Olympus, I would disown you this instant! Instead I shall have to make do with disgracing your entire reputation, the entire greek world will know that you are no child of mine. Get out my sight you disgusting wench.

"What? Why do you even care about what happens to him? You hate him, don't you? You know, the 'spawn of sea scum" Annabeth questioned rapidly. I guess that part about her asking questions came from my genes.

I frowned at that thought in disgust, but quickly got back to addressing the situation at hand. "Firstly, you do not insult a god, especially an Olympian at that. You could get killed got that. Secondly, I do not hate him, I simply disliked him at first due to his parentage but I had seen that he is not like his father. I actually respected him for his humbleness and modesty. He turned down immortality for you twice, who would have thought you were the one that would kill him." I laughed dryly at that. "I cared for his existence as he was the greatest demigod of the modern time, and probably all time, yet he did nothing to abuse that title. Now why are you still here you shitty fucking wench, make yourself scarce!" I roared, as I summoned my armour, spear and Aegis, my shield. I smiled sadistically as she slowly stepped back before turning around and bolting, leaving a huge puddle of her filthy piss behind as the only sign that she had been at my palace.

After she had finally left Olympus, I sighed as realization settled in. I would never see the boy alive again. I flashed my armour away and sent it back in to my pocket dimension along with my spear and Aegis, before heading back into my palace. I closed the door and changed in to my nightgown. A gray sleeveless dress that came down to my ankles. It was made out of a special silk-like material so that the wearer felt comfortable at all times.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Athena?" A voice called from outside.

I smiled as I opened the door and let my best -and possibly my only- friend inside. She wore silver robes and a matching circlet on her head."Hey, Art, what's up?" I asked cheerfully, momentarily forgetting about what had just occurred just a few minutes ago.

She walked in with silent and precise steps, and closed the door after entering. She headed to the kitchen where we normally sat down to talk whenever she came over to my palace. I followed her to find she had already started attacking my no longer abundant chocolate stash. "Percy." She said quietly, swinging her legs from my counter top.

My lips trembled at the uttering of his name. Artemis' lips were also trembling, but her legs were shaking so much to had to pick her up and sit her down at the island I was sitting at. We sat there crying for a few moments before I picked Artemis, now in her 12 year old form, up and moved us to my bedroom. Upon arrival, I unceremoniously leapt into my bed with Artemis still curled up in my arms. "It's okay Artemis, everything is going to get better soon. I promise." It was an empty promise, and we both knew it. While we would never go as far as loving the boy, we were both maiden goddesses after all, he still carried our respect, something very few earned. It would have been nice to be able to at least form a friendship with the boy. He was someone everyone enjoyed being around, even Hades enjoyed his company for god's sake, how could we not. I realized my respect for him by the end of the Second Titan War, how could I not after he stuck with my daughter through an entire war. It was around that time when Artemis came to me confessing her respect for him. She had told me that from the first time she met him in Maine it was blatantly obvious he was different from everyone else. He, in a single quest, had managed to befriend the most hardened Hunter in her ranks. Zoe Nightshade, her name would forever be a legacy to the Hunters as a dedicated follower of Artemis, to the mortals the constellation of the Huntress, to Percy a good friend he would've given his life for. I also remembered the first time I met him, at the Hoover Dam where I offered him my assistance to save my oh so _wonderful_ daughter. Just reminiscing at the good memories he engraved in everyone he met made me so _angry_. I wanted to kill my bitch of a daughter, tear her apart with my bare hands even. I would relish in spilling her blood across the floor.

"Athena, I know what you're thinking. As much as I would _love_ to join you, we can't. You know that."

"Artemis do you even know what you're saying right now? She made the first man you respected in **MILLENNIA** kill himself, and you're just gonna let her get away scot free!"

"When did I ever say she was going to get off scot free? I just said you couldn't kill her, not that her reputation wouldn't be run through the dirt and her name a sin among the Greek world. Don't stoop to her level Athena. We've already witnessed one death, let's not add another to that list. Even if she is a massive bitch."

Artemis still in her 12 year old form, turned around in my lap to look me in the eyes. She held my gaze for only a few seconds before giving me as big a hug as she could with her small arms and cried once more into the crook of my neck. With my maternal instincts kicking in, I began to rub circles along her back hoping to soothe her. After a few minutes of us just sitting there, I layed back and positioned her on my chest where my left arm could hold her steady and my right arm could continue rubbing her back.

We stayed like that for a few hours, with the two of us just laying on my bed, her much smaller body on top of mine while I rubbed circles on her back. We stayed like that, trying to soothe each other through words and actions while also letting our tears pour out of our eyes. At some point we ended up falling to sleep, my top a much darker shade from what it was before on only two spots, and my pillow a much darker gray in a very similar fashion to my shirt.

 **~WH~**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I woke up to find the source of the annoying alarm I didn't remember setting to find I was passed out in my bedroom with a little, auburn haired, girl cuddling with me and drooling onto my blankets. Beside her was an alarm clock which resembled the moon. I reached over and switched it off before gently shaking her awake.

"Huh?" She asked as she got up groggily. Her hair was messy and she was half-asleep. I couldn't help but smile at how cute the twelve year old looked.

"Your alarm was going off." I said as she looked around to find the tiny object sitting on the floor. Suddenly, she got up, headed to the sink to splash some water on her face and headed out.

"Sorry Athena, but I need to get back to the Hunters and drive the moon now." She quickly explained before flashing away to her chariot.

Meanwhile, I sat down and looked over what had happened. From what I remember, after multiple hours of reminiscing and mourning, we had tired ourselves out and had fallen asleep in my bedroom. Now it was sunset, which further explained Artemis' sudden departure. I looked out my bedroom window to see all of Olympus basked in a misleading, serene, golden light.

'Better get ready for the funeral' I thought sadly as I entered my walk-in closet and looked for my black chiton.

Artemis POV

As much as I wanted to stay with Athena and continue to grieve, I was a goddess and as such, had duties to attend to. I quickly flashed to where I always parked my chariot, an empty meadow unseen by mortal eyes. There was beautiful green grass, it hurt seeing a color just a few shades lighter than _his_ eyes, a pristine blue lake with a dense forest surrounding it all. In the center of it all were four, healthy, golden horned, stags. Yet, it all seemed gray to me now. It was as if there was no point in living out my immortal life any more.

Normally, I would just leave my chariot on autopilot and go to sleep alongside my hunters. But I needed some time alone right now to think. Plus there was no way I was getting any sleep soon, not with how recent _his_ death had been. I attached the stags to my silver chariot and took to the skies, enjoying the wind that blew at my face.

Percy. The name filled Artemis with an emotion nobody dared associated with her. Deep respect, for a man. Even she didn't associate it with herself until he came along, turning her, along with countless other's worlds upside down.

 **What did you think of that guys? We know both of them are pretty OOC. It was also a little short but it portrayed their feelings regarding Percy's death, see you next update!**


	3. Thalia and Zoe

**Hello again, welcome back to What Happens. This chapter took an age and a half to get dedication to finish. Not sure when chapter 4 will come out, you all can hope it's sometime this year.**

Chapter 3: Thalia and Zoë

Artemis POV

As the chariot took off into the air, I sighed loudly as I put my head in my hands. I felt angry. I felt sad. My body felt heavy and my bones hurt. I wanted to puke and cry and just jump off the chariot. I didn't know why I felt this way when it was just one male demigod.

 _But it's not just a demigod, it was Percy._

I slapped myself to clear my weird thoughts and looked over the chariot. Like always, I was met with a beautiful site. I was currently above Manhattan and the city sparkled with the dazzling lights. As I saw the Empire State Building, I was once again reminded of the male that had taken over my head since his death.

'Oh no, how am I going to break it to Thalia?' I thought worriedly as multiple scenarios ran through my head, none of which were good. There was a chance I would need to tie her up so she didn't head over to Camp Half-Blood to kill _her._ I was still ashamed that a female would do this. No, she isn't a female, she's a monster. But I still had to tell Thalia. I switched the chariot to autopilot mode and flashed to the Hunters camp to find them all sitting around a fire, laughing and joking merrily. It wouldn't be like that for long…

I walked up to them slowly and sat down.

"You're back!" Phoebe exclaimed as she saw me, which caused all the heads to turn in my direction.

"Yes," I sighed heavily before continuing, "and I'm afraid I bring grave news." I replied, taking in all their reactions, most were of confusion.

"What is it m'lady? What's wrong?" They asked, concerned.

I paused for a bit and thought before deciding it would be best to say it bluntly.

"Perseus Jackson is dead."

It took a minute for them to process what I said before they began showing their reactions. Most began trying to laugh it off thinking that I had been trying to pull a practical joke, unfortunately this was not one of those times. Phoebe and a few of my other older hunters smirked before saying "good riddance, another philanderer removed for us." Just a quick glance at Thalia showed how she felt about those comments. Her face was blank, but her eyes swirled with emotions. She was unstable, and all of her instability was now directed at the first thing that pushed her buttons… specifically her elder sisters. I quickly flashed all the hunters away as Hurricane Thalia started to brew above us.

Zoe POV

That day in the sky, it really had been too calm now that I think about it. I had been going about doing my new daily routine, practicing archery, talking to the other souls in the sky, watching the Hunters perform their own daily activities. It was when I went to watch over Lady Artemis on Olympus that I first knew something was wrong. She was chasing after a male, and couldn't catch up. It was something so foreign to my eyes that I figured it was just another goddess with auburn hair and a silver getup. But as I ran through the possible goddesses in her head, only Lady Artemis fit the bill.

The figure she was chasing appeared to have raven-coloured hair and was approximately six feet tall. He sprinted towards the edge of Olympus and jumped.

'Stupid males.' I thought as I turned to look back at my former mistress.

In all actuality, that description of what was happening on Olympus should have sent warning bells off in my head. There are few enough demigods that are even allowed on Olympus, and even fewer who can outpace Lady Artemis, most of which being the quickest of Hermes' children. Plus there was no way Lady Artemis would be chasing down a God since she could just flash in front of them. It had to be a demigod since they wouldn't be able to survive seeing her flash.

When I came to this realization, I took a second look, and what I saw terrified me.

Lady Artemis hadn't been able to catch him in time, instead, she was forced to put an arrow through his leg! It was clear she was not happy about having to wait for another deity to come help, after all, Artemis was a Goddess who prided herself on her independence. While Artemis held the boy still, I tried to get a better view of who it was that she exerted so much effort to save.

One look at his face told me who it was right away, and it _hurt_. My only male friend, and the only male that Lady Artemis even remotely respected, Perseus, was dangling off the side of the Empire State Building. It was even worse because I could do nothing but watch as he tried to push out Lady Artemis' arrow from his leg. Seeing Lady Athena make quick progress scaling down the side of Olympus was a welcomed relief, but when I saw Perseus get his first finger on the arrowhead my fear resurged like the kraken in a raging storm. Up to this point I had been completely silent other than a small gasp when I saw who the jumper was. But when he got the arrow out of his leg, I let out a shrill scream.

I watched as he looked to the sky and smiled as he fell, I saw as his body hit the ground so hard the sidewalk was devastated beyond repair, and worst of all I knew he was happy about it.

My scream was so loud it had attracted some of the other souls in the sky, and even Ouranos himself, they saw the aftermath. A moment of silence was shared between those who had come, and it was enough for me to know that even those who didn't know him were willing to mourn for him that sent me over the edge. I wept. For the first time in millenium, Zoe Nightshade, former lieutenant of Artemis' hunt, wept.

Thalia POV

I stared blankly at Artemis for a second as I tried to process what she said, repeating it to myself over and over again. Perseus Jackson is dead? Who's that? I looked back up to find her watching me with a grim expression and realization set in. Percy. Slowly tuning out the hunter's insults towards him, I shot up, attempting to push down on my powers so I didn't hurt my sisters. Oh gods, I couldn't believe it. He couldn't just die like that. As much as I hated to admit it, he was the strongest demigod out there. But as tears ran down my face, I knew m'lady wouldn't lie about something like this. Once I was high enough, I let out go over my powers, burning the treetops and summoning a storm around me as lightning flashed and thunder crackled around me, destroying anything within a mile's radius.

I screamed and wailed as memories of our time together flickered through my head. Him staring at me as I came out of the tree, saving Nico and Bianca, going to Mt. Tamplais, fighting Kronos' army, Capture the Flag, fighting Gaia and training or just hanging out together at his place with his mom and Annabeth.

Oh no, how were we going to break it to Annabeth and Sally? They'd be devastated. Slowly reigning in my powers, I wiped away my tears and flew back down. I had made quite a mess of the place and I was glad that Lady Artemis had teleported away my sisters or I doubt they would have made it out unscathed.

Thalia sighed and prayed to Artemis, asking for her to come back. In a bright flash, a group of girls in silvery clothing stood in front of her, whistling at the destruction of their campsite. Thalia ignored them and walked over to the little girl in the middle before whispering something in her ear.

"Lady Artemis...I would like permission to head back to Camp. I'm sure Annabeth will be hurting over this incident and I'd like to be there for her...and also Percy's mom." Thalia whispered quietly.

A look of disgust flashed over Artemis' face before she wiped it away. "The Hunters will be heading to the Camp tonight for the funeral. I can teleport you to his mother's house if you'd like." She answered coldly.

Thalia was confused as to her sudden change in demeanor but played if off as an attempt to cover up her sadness for a male. "Yes please." She said and disappeared in a flash of light.


End file.
